Harry Potter e as Bichas Loucas
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: Cuidado!O slash esta invadindo o ff.net!Uma piada ao slash!Capítulo 2 no ar!E agora pg-13 por palavrões.
1. Chap. 1

»Harry Potter e as bichas loucas  
  
Notas iniciais: Como numa boa e velha fanfic de humor eu tenho que fazer os personagens OOC e,especialmente tirar sarro de alguma coisa. Aqui eu meio que "tiro sarro" do slash (ou yaoi). Não sou fã de slash,mas também não quero ofender nenhum fã.É uma simples brincadeira, tente aceita-la.  
  
BlaBlaBla: Harry Potter is not mine...etc...etc...etc...blahblah....it's © to J.K. Rowling... BLAHBLAHFLYINGPIGGYSBLAHBLAHBORINGBLAH  
  
Z?*Z?*Z?*Z?*  
  
Harry estava deitado na cama do seu dormitório,olhando para o teto. Ele estava apaixonado. Apaixonado por alguém completamente inesperado alguém como...  
  
"OOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,Harryzinho!!!",gritou Rony entrando saltitante no dormitório.  
  
"Ron...esse pijama é...",Harry disse confuso.  
  
"Sim!É rosa,e daí? E não é uma rosa comum! É um rosa prin-ce-sa!",ele disse pulando na cama de Harry.  
  
"Ron...você parece uma bicha louca...",Harry gritou saindo correndo da cama.  
  
"Ah!Não diga isso Harryyyyyyyy!!!! Isso aqui é só shounen-ai,não é yaoi!!",Rony disse com os olhos brilhantes.  
  
"Sei..."  
  
Harry saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode do dormitório,de pijamas mesmo. Ele saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda a tempo de ver o professor Snape e o professor Dumbledore de mãos dadas andando pelos corredores alegremente e cantando.  
  
"Somos um casal slash,lalalalala!"  
  
"Até tu professor Dumbledore?!?!",Harry exclamou,não acreditando no que seus olhos viam.  
  
"Como a maioria das pessoas que já leu uma fanfic dessa mesma autora,eu não sou Dumbledore...",ele fez uma leve pausa e continuou num tom exagerado."EU SOU O DUMBY E ESSE AQUI É O AMOR DA MINHA VIDA,O SNAPEY!"  
  
Harry saiu correndo de medo do diretor e do professor de poções.Alguma coisa alí estava errada,e ele teria que descobrir o que era antes que ele também ficasse daquele jeito.  
  
"Harry!!",uma voz fininha o chamou.  
  
Com um pouco de medo,Harry se virou lentamente a ponto de ver uma mancha verde pulando em cima dele.  
  
"Harryzinhooooo!!!Que bom que eu te encontrei!!!!",Draco disse quase enforcando Harry de tanta força que o abraçava."Eu quero dizer que eu te amo Harry Potty!!!!"  
  
"Não...NÃOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!", Harry gritou o mais alto que pode e saiu correndo a toda velocidade.  
  
"Harry...não me deixe!!!",Draco gritou,com lágrimas nos olhos em uma pose feminina de drama (caido no chão, tudo a sua volta preto e só ele sendo iluminado,num pijama verde musgo e mordendo um lencinho para representar sofrimento)  
  
Harry teve dois minutos de paz,andando pelos terrenos do castelo de Hoggy- Warty-Warts (Huh?Não lembra do hino não?). E tudo acabou quando ele encontrou-se com o professor Remus Lupin.  
  
"Prof. Lupin?O que o senhor faz aqui?",Harry perguntou,confuso.  
  
"Eu vim me encontrar com alguém."  
  
"Quem...?",Harry perguntou deconfiado.  
  
"O meu amor, o Siryyyyy!!!!",ele gritou quando Sirius Black apareceu de trás de uma árvore e abraçou o prof. Lupin."Aqui não,Siry!"  
  
"Ahhhh!Por que não,Remy?!?!",Siry choramingou triste.  
  
"Depois!Eu já disse que é de-po-is!",Remy disse afinando a voz cada vez mais.  
  
"A-Até vocês?",Harry gaguejou,enquanto ia se afastando.  
  
"Tem mais da gente aqui?Ui que legal!Não é um amor isso?",Siry disse alegremente.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Harry saiu correndo mais uma vez. E quando ele chegou na porta do castelo ele gelou,alguém tinha encostado a mão no seu ombro.  
  
"Quem-Quem é?",Harry gaguejou.  
  
"Sou eu,Hermione."  
  
"Mione!Graças a Merlim é você!!!",Harry disse aliviado se jogando nos braços dela.  
  
"Potter,fique longe de mim!Estou ocupada indo ver a minha querida Ginny!",ela disse jogando Harry pro lado.  
  
"O QUE?! Isso aqui não é uma fic de YURI!!!!!",ele gritou idignado.  
  
"Eu não sou lésbica!Sou bixessual! FUI!",Hermione saindo correndo e chamando pelo nome de Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Não...tem que ter alguém por trás disso tudo...tem que ter!!!",ele disse entrando no castelo de Hoggy e olhando para o teto,triste.  
  
"Ah,não!Agora que você percebeu,gênio?!",gritou uma voz na frente dele.  
  
Harry olhou para frente e viu a última pessoa que ele esperava ver na vida numa hora dessas.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson?",ele disse.  
  
"Isso mesmo,eu com uma cirurgia no nariz e lipo!",ela disse sorridente."Eu vou te mostrar quem esta por trás disso tudo e você com suas coisinhas heróicas e tal vai derrotar essa pessoa."  
  
"Hã...tá bom!",Harry respondeu sem pensar muito.Numa situação como essa qualquer um de nós faria o mesmo. Não faria? Eu sei que sim.  
  
Pansy e Harry saíram correndo na direção do salão principal, e quando chegaram lá a pessoa que esta pro trás de tudo esta em cima de uma mesa. Ele(a) cantarolava umas músicas da Britney Spears e fazia a mágica de jogar flores da ponta da varinha!Essa pessoa era...  
  
Z?*Z?*Z?*Z?*  
  
Notas finais: Acabou o primeiro capítulo! = ) Isso foi bem curto,não? Mas é muito mais divertido deixar você esperando pra saber o que vai acontecer! Muahahahaha!Eu sou malvada,muito malvada!!!!  
  
Lembre-se de colocar um review,hein? Diga também quem você acha que possa estar alí em cima da mesa,porque nem mesmo eu tenho certeza quem será!  
  
E tem um aviso importante aqui: breve,no meu site,estarei colocano ilustrações de minhas fanfics! Por isso fique atento(a) para as novidades! = ) Que propaganda,não?  
  
~Invader Saz~ 


	2. Chap. 2

»Harry Potter e as bichas loucas  
  
Notas iniciais: Yayyyyyy!!!Segundo capítulo esta aquiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! *pulando* É a conclusão da maravilhosa fic cheia de...romance!  
  
BlaBlaBla: Harry Potter is not mine...etc...etc...etc...blahblah....it's © to J.K. Rowling... BLAHBLAHFLYINGPIGGYSBLAHBLAHBORINGBLAH  
  
Z?*Z?*Z?*Z?*  
  
Capítulo 2 – "A conclusão"  
  
Pansy deu um gritinho agudo e irritante,escondendo-se atrás de Harry.  
  
"Mas é...Voldemort!",Harry disse apontando para a figura alegre e dançante.  
  
"Como ousa!",Voldemort gritou batendo na cabeça de Harry com a varinha."Me chame de Você-Sabe-Quem! Respeito com os mais velhos garotinho!Eu tenho 50 anos,você sabe."  
  
"Mas como é velho...",Pansy disse."Uma bicha velha!"  
  
"Que pirralhinha chata.",Voldemort murmurou,irritado.  
  
Harry ainda estava meio confuso,mas Pansy o cutucou e ele deu um pulo. Estava na hora de tomar coragem e fazer seus amigos voltarem ao normal.  
  
"Eu sei você fez tudo...aquilo...com meus amigos!Ou você faz eles voltarem ao normal,ou eu...ou eu...ou eu...ou eu vou xingar!",Harry gritou(uau como você é corajoso,Potter!)  
  
"Mas eu não queruuuuuuu!!!!",Voldemort gritou."Lucy,Pety!Aqui!JÁ CRIATURAS!"  
  
Ninguém sabe de onde (e nem faz questão de saber), Lúcio Malfoy e Pedro Pettigrew apareceram!Mas que apareceram,apareceram! Lúcio usava uma peruca cor-de-rosa e Pedro usava uma mini-saia e uma blusa de alça. Imagine a cena grotesca que foi!As pernas peludas do Pedro e aqueles braços horríveis e cabeludos também! (URGH!)  
  
"Petyyy!!Adorei a pintura que você fez na sua mãozinha!Ui!",Lucy disse,apontando para a mão "mágica" de Pedro, onde podiam ver um coração escrito: "Pety ama Lucy".  
  
"Awwww!!!Não é um amooooorrrr!!!",disse Pansy sarcástica,jogando os cabelos para trás.  
  
"Sua mo-cré-i-a! Você não consegue ver a beleza da arte!Sai daqui e vai por opção achar uma fofa pra você ou eu lanço um feitiço A-GO-RA!",Voldemort gritou apontando o dedo para ela. O dedo estava pintado de rosa princesa onde deveria ser a sua unha!  
  
"Ã...segura a barra aí,Potter,que me deu uma tremenda duma vontade de falar com a minha amiga Kassy!KASSY MEU AMORRRRR!!!!",Pansy disse enquanto saia correndo alegremente.  
  
Harry ficou mais bobo que nunca.Ele estava sozinho,no meio de três bichas que fofocavam sobre "como as unhas do "Voldy" estavam lindas" ou "como a peruca do "Lucy" era super fashion"!  
  
Aí já era demais!Ele não ia ficar escutando essas coisas enquanto seus amigos estão por aí fazendo(talvez)... coisas! Harry pigarreou e os três olharam para ele.  
  
"O que foi,fofinho?",Voldy perguntou.  
  
"Não me chama de fofinho,caramba!",Harry gritou cada vez mais nervoso."Agora trás meus amigos devolta ou eu acabo com você!!!"  
  
"Acaba!Acaba!Acaba!",Lucy e Pety começaram a repetir,batendo uma mão na outra como duas focas num circo pedindo um peixe. Ou,se preferir,duas bichas loucas batendo palmas.  
  
"Ai,santa!Não precisava ficar tão irritada!",Voldy disse.E quando ele ia continuar,Harry o interrompeu.  
  
"Primeiro que eu não sou "santa",posso até ser "santo".E segundo que eu estou "irritado" não "irritadA"!  
  
"Tá bom,tá bom.Agora deixa eu voltar seus amigos ao normal!Ui que brabesa!",Voldy fez um aceno com a varinha e aparatou.  
  
"Voldyyyy!!!Eu sei que você foi pra sauna meu LOVE!Eu também estou indo!",gritou Lucy dando pulinhos e aparatando derrapente.  
  
"Mi tiuuuu!!!!",Pety gritou bem alto achando estar falando "ingrêis" correto.Ele aparatou,como o esperado. Depois de três pessoas terem aparatado,uma fumacinha como de uma bombinha de fumaça ficou no lugar,naturalmente.  
  
Harry pode ouvir passos.Várias pessoas correram na sua direção. Eram: Rony,Hermione,Gina, Draco, Pansy, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore e Snape.  
  
"Que bom que vocês voltaram ao normal!!!",Harry disse feliz e saltitante.(Nota: !!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Do que você esta falando?Do...Voldy e de nós?Há!",Rony exclamou."Somos por opção,ninguém teve nada contra na internet,tá fofa?!"  
  
Rony abraçou Draco e ficou todo alegre. Hermione e Gina sorriram uma para a outra. Sirius e Remus se abraçaram forte e sairam cantando. Dumbledore e Snape,no entanto,não fizeram nada além de um sair para cada lado.  
  
"Eu vou ao...banheiro...",disse Dumbledore delicadamente.  
  
"Eu vou ao mesmo banheiro que você.",Snape disse tentando ser um pouco discreto.  
  
"NÃO!TUDO CONTINUA A MESMA MERDA QUE ESTAVA ANTES! NÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!! E EU,COMO FICO?NEM MESMO TIVE A CHANCE DE DIZER A PORRA DO NOME DE QUEM EU GOSTO NO COMEÇO DESSA FIC DO CACETE! QUE BOSTA!EU QUERO DIZER ISSO PELO MENOS!!!!!!",Harry gritou mais uma vez (ele não cansa de gritar?).  
  
Todos se viram para ele,assustados.  
  
"Bom...",ele murmurou."A pessoa que eu amo é...PANSY PARKINSON!!!ADORO SUA CARINHA DE BULDOGUE MESMO QUE NÃO SEJA MAIS DE BULDOGUE!"  
  
Ele abraçou Pansy e todos os casais Slash (e não slash) viveram feliz para sempre na terra onde o slash comanda tudo!  
  
A TERRA DO TERROR MEU SENHOR!!!!A TERRA DO TERROOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END????NÃOOOOO!!!!!! TEM MAIS!!!!  
  
Harry- Espera aí!Você não vai fazer disso tudo um sonho doido que eu tive?!  
  
Saz- Não.  
  
Harry- Tá bom então.  
  
Saz- *vai embora*  
  
Harry- *pensativo* Mas espera aí!Não se pode aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Longe dalí,na Floresta Proibída (longe????)*  
  
"Ui!Eu adorei aquelas bombinhas de fumaça que você trouxe!",Pety riu todo feliz.  
  
"Pois é!Fizemos uma saída lindaaaaaa!!!!",Lucy disse alegrinho.  
  
"Haha!Eu sou genial não sou?!Agora...me beijem!"  
  
O VERDADEIRO FIM!  
  
Z?*Z?*Z?*Z?*  
  
Notas finais: YAY! Eu sou louca!Eu sou idiota!Eu sou...eu NÃO sou a pessoa que mais conhece palavras para descrever a sí próprio! ^_^  
  
Ainda prefiro fics de um só capítulo,porém. Eu acho que ficam maiores e mais legais. Seilá.  
  
Espero que tenha gostado,não esqueça do seu REVIEW,hein?! Você PRO-ME-TEU! Muahahahaha! Essa coisa de fic com bichas já tá ficando muito estranha....  
  
VOU ESCREVER MAIS UMA ASSIM QUE POSSÍVEL!!!!!!  
  
~Invader Saz The Homicidal Maniac~(Eu amo o meu JTHM Director's Cut que levou um mês pra chegar!!! *abraça a revista de 168 págs.) 


End file.
